


atTENTion

by 7th_key



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7th_key/pseuds/7th_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short spin on the Cliché " Forced to share a bed/sleeping bag/tent".  TV script format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atTENTion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Passion Perfect - Clichè Challenge 2007  
>  Timeline: Season 3 - could be located a few days before 3x09 "Dear Me", where a co-ed hiking trip with the boys of Bates Academy is discussed.

THE GIRLS' ROOM ABOVE THE CAFETERIA  
Between classes, as the girls pick up their books.  
  
Natalie is sitting on her bed. Tootie enters, and goes straight to her.  
  
T: Nat, Shelly Winston asked if I could bunk with her on the hiking trip next week - it would give us time to talk about this year's school play. Is that ok with you?  
  
N: Don't worry Tootie, I've decided to make arrangements with Linda Spencer: [big proud grin] she'll pick the spot nearest to the Bates' side of the camp.  
  
They smile at each other.  
Arguing is heard as Jo enters, followed by Blair.  
  
J: ...and with all that hairspray you use, I'll be lucky if the tent doesn't lift off like a hot air balloon!  
      
B: [mocking innocence] Lift off? Aren't you planning to take your motorcycle inside, along with your sleeping bag? Ahh, fresh air... glorious nature... and the scent of motor oil.  
      
Jo shoots a scowled look in Blair's direction and they keep gathering their stuff for the next class.  
  
J: I can't believe they're sending us out to sleep with the bugs. But, hey, at least there's a good chance that Blair's fancy "eau de parfum" is goin' ta choke all mosquitos!  
      
With an exasperated glance at Jo, Blair picks up her books.  
Jo follows suit and they leave.  
  
Natalie turns to Tootie, who, like her, was following the skirmish with almost academic interest.  
  
N: Who assigned them to the same tent?!  
  
T: Nobody. As soon as Mrs. Gruber told us we'd have to tent double, Jo was already growling at Blair because she'll end up hogging all their space with that new hiking hair dryer...  
  
Having no comments on that, Natalie stands up... then frowns:  
  
N: Hiking hair dryer?!

\- END SCENE -


End file.
